Professor Layton and the Unwound Future
|released= |modes=Single Player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS |languages= }} "A mysterious letter sent from the future warns Professor Layton of an imminent threat to London! Could this be linked to the mysterious disappearance of the prime minister in the accident at the time machine presentation? Join Professor Layton and Luke in an epic and thrilling journey through time, uncover secrets from the professor's past and help him face his toughest opponent yet - himself!" Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (レイトン教授と最後の時間旅行, Reiton-kyōju to Saigo no Jikan Ryokō – Professor Layton and the Last Time Travel) '' or 'Professor Layton and the Lost Future' in Europe and Australia, is the third game in the [[Professor Layton series|''Professor Layton series]] by Level-5. It is the final game in the original Layton trilogy, and chronologically speaking is the last game overall. It is being followed up by a prequel trilogy, starting with Professor Layton and the Last Specter. Plot Introduction The game starts with Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke on a bus, chatting about a letter that Layton had received recently. Apparently it is from the Future Luke Triton. It says: :Professor, :I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time. This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again. :Your student, Luke Triton Layton seems to believe that this was connected to an event that happened the week before. The event in question is the display of a time machine that scientist, Dr. Stahngun, is going to display. Stahngun convinces Prime Minister Bill Hawks to take part in the demonstration. Bill Hawks gives an address about Time travel then steps into the time machine which, upon starting up, explodes. All of the scientists involved, Stahngun, and Hawks all vanish without a trace. Professor Layton and Luke head to a Clock Shop as directed by the letter that they had received. When they make their way to the back room of the Shop, they find an enormous clock. Cogg, the shop owner, then activates the clock, causing the floor to shake heavily for some reason. When the Professor and Luke run outside, they cannot believe their eyes in what they see. Into the Future They explore the town, trying to find answers and wondering if they could possibly really be in a future London. Not too late after they arrive, they meet up with a postman by the name of Shipley who delivers another letter from future Luke. The letter essentially voices that future Luke knows that Layton is sceptical of this future London, and gives Layton directions to a hospital where he can find proof of the fact that he has indeed traveled to the future or not. Upon arriving at the hospital, Layton and Luke are greeted by an aged Dr. Schrader, who tells Layton that there have been some fishy rumors about him lately, and that he doesn't believe any of them. He also gives Layton the keys to the now old and damaged Laytonmobile. Layton and Luke depart the hospital, and are given instructions to meet Future Luke at the Gilded 7 Casino. They continue exploring, and discover that London has fallen under the rule of a crime syndicate called 'The Family'. It becomes clear to Layton whilst in the future that there is something wrong with his appearance. The truth of the matter being that the evil Layton from the future is feared by many people, and he still wears his top hat as his main image. Therefore many people become very uncomfortable when passing by Layton, or for example a young man called Hazel who is so afraid he runs away from the famous duo in fright. On their way to the casino, Layton passes by what seems a familiar face. A mysterious woman walks by them, looking identical to Layton's sweetheart, Claire, who died ten years ago in a failed experiment. A small flashback is shown with Layton giving her a gold pocket-watch while having dinner, chatting about their future together if he managed to get a job as a professor. When they finally get to the Gilded 7 Casino, they finally meet Future Luke, who challenges Layton to a Puzzle Battle to prove his identity. Future Luke explains that this is necessary because many people have been going around town posing themselves as the professor. After proving himself, Future Luke explains to Layton how the town is under The Family's thumb, and how the leader of The Family is an evil genius, corrupted by the study of time travel, called Hershel Layton. A high-ranking member of The Family named Bostro spots Layton in the casino. Bostro thinks that Layton's dressing up like his boss is fishy, and commands several Family Goons to open fire upon Layton, Luke, and Future Luke. Layton and Future Luke construct a gun out of broken slot machine parts, debilitate their attackers and the trio manages to escape. Layton says that he has some suspicions, and would like to talk to Inspector Chelmey. Future Luke says that it's possible for Layton to travel back to the present and talk to Chelmey about it, so they head back to the Clock Shop. Future Luke says that he'll meet up with Layton and Luke after they get back, and Layton and Luke head back to present-day London. Visiting the Present Before going to visit Chelmey, Layton says that he'd like to visit his office at Gressenheller University. After arriving, they discover that Flora has been waiting for Layton in his office. Flora is upset that Layton and Luke went off without her and left her alone again. As she goes off to prepare some tea and cucumber sandwiches for the three of them, Layton decides that with The Family and all the uncertainties surrounding this case, it'd be best to leave her behind, so he finds the book that he needs and rushes out the door with Luke before Flora returns. With the information Layton needs, he heads to Scotland Yard, where he talks with Inspector Chelmey about the events that occurred during the explosion of the original time machine. Layton explains that he thinks that this event and the explosion from ten years ago are connected somehow. Layton asks for access to the files from the incident ten years ago so he can verify a hunch. Chelmey gives him access to the files, and after reading it, Layton says that he's got all that he needed. He then tells Chelmey that he believes that Bill Hawks is being held captive in the future. Chelmey is baffled, but Layton doesn't have time to explain the entire situation as Cogg is waiting for him to come back to the Clock Shop so he can head back to the future. Layton and Luke leave Scotland Yard and head back towards the Clock Shop. Layton and Luke enter the clock shop and prepare to head back to the future, Chelmey and Barton crash in and demand an explanation from Layton. Flora seems to have tailed the group as well as she comes storming in the shop, angered that Layton and Luke left her alone again. Layton asks Cogg if he can remove them all from the shop before returning to the future, but Cogg says "The more, the merrier!" and activates the clock, throwing everyone into future London. Back to the Future The police (Chelmey and Barton) decides to conduct their own investigation, so Layton, Luke, Flora, and Future Luke continue with what they had planned. They head to Chinatown Tower to confront the Future Layton (and in the process before they enter the Tower, Layton goes off for a minute and returns) and finds out it is actually Dr. Stahngun who is better known as Dimitri Allen. It turns out Dimitri has taken Bill Hawks hostage. Some bars emerge from the ground and imprison everyone in a cage. Layton suddenly removes his hat to reveal Don Paolo. The real Layton appears outside of the cage. Dimitri said his time machine blew up and Claire was found in the wreckage, dead, while Bill Hawks (working with her at the time) had a few injuries. Dimitri was devastated by the death of Claire, as he seems to have strong feelings for her as well. He then escapes with Bill Hawks. Soon after, Layton finds out that Dimitri has another base on the other side of the Thames. To their surprise, they meet the mysterious woman, who reveals herself to be Celeste, the younger sister of Claire. The Family forces them to leave, so they head to the Thames Arms to talk with her. The Truth Revealed of Future London After a lot of talking, the full story is revealed: the future London is fake and the time machine in the clock shop is actually a giant elevator leading down into the earth. This was so that Dimitri could mislead the scientists, who he had captured, and who were working on his time-machine that they were shot forward 10 years into the future and that the machine was their only hope of returning home. The future Luke, who is actually named Clive, used the scientists to work on an enormous weapon behind Dimitri's back. With his identity revealed, Clive kidnaps Flora and goes into the lighthouse of the Thames with Flora. Not too long afterwards, an enormous machine emerges from below the river. The Mobile Fortress The massive fortress begins crushing the future London. Professor Layton, and Luke get into the Laytonmobile, which was built and slightly modified by Don Paolo, and manage to enter the fortress. They save Flora and go to the Surveillance Room to stop Clive. The latter escapes however and uses various chains to pull the whole structure up to the real London, where it starts to attack. Then Celeste comes aboard using Don Paolo's flying machine. She then tells them in order to stop the machine, Layton and friends have to head to the generator room. Here, they save Bill Hawks and manage to reverse the energy flow of the machine. This causes the entire fortress to start collapsing. Clive gets hit by a breaking pipe while escaping and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Layton, Luke, Flora, Celeste, and Bill Hawks, fall from the sky in the Laytonmobile. Layton remembers what Don Paolo said, and presses a button that Don Paolo added which "would get them out of trouble", turning the upside-down Laytonmobile into a plane (when the roof of the Laytonmobile retracted, because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt, Bill Hawks nearly fell out, but Flora and Celeste pulled him back in). Celeste pleads to Layton to let her save Clive, who she sees unconscious in the control room. Layton flies to the fortress and Celeste leaps out. Layton lands safely on the ground and gets everybody out, then goes back to the malfunctioning machine which is about to explode. He rescues Celeste and Clive and lands safely on the ground. The Truth Revealed It is revealed that Clive's parents were killed in the time machine explosion aftermath, as they lived in an apartment next door, and Layton stopped him from going into the burning building to save them. Clive thanks Layton for saving his life a second time just like during the first time. He is then arrested by Inspector Chelmey. Dimitri then talks with Layton about the recent events and tells him he missed one crucial detail: it turns out that Claire does not have any sisters, as confirmed by Chelmey, and that Celeste is actually Claire herself. The time machine appears to have actually worked for a split-second, and had sent Claire ten years into the future (the present) a moment before it exploded. Dimitri had been working in the future London, trying to rebuild the time machine so he could save her, but had failed. Claire tells Layton that she has to go back to her own time to seal her fate, as the time machine is very unstable. Layton refuses to let her go, but she says that 'he must stay strong, as that is what a gentleman does', kisses him, and walks off down an alley. Luke runs to follow her, but she had disappeared. Layton turns away from Luke, takes his hat off and stares at the sky, broken-hearted about losing Claire once again. In the end, we see Luke, who is about to board a ship with his parents. As he says goodbye to Layton, he starts crying. Layton tells him that "a gentleman never makes a scene in public." Luke shouts that he is not a gentleman yet, and wails in Layton's arms. Layton is then seen watching the ship at the horizon. Some time later (several months), Layton receives a letter from Luke telling him about a new mystery near his town. It is not yet known if this will become a new adventure in the series. Characters Returning *Professor Layton *Luke *Flora *Don Paolo *Dr. Andrew Schrader *Inspector Chelmey *Barton *Granny Riddleton *Stachenscarfen *Pavel New *Clive *Claire *Dimitri Allen *Bill Hawks *Puzzlette *Spring *Cogg *Dean Delmona *Shipley *Caroline *Smith *Florence *Vito *Art *Niklaus *Anita *Alfie *Hazel *Adeline *Max *Family Goon *Becky *Margaret *Paillard *Dupree *Natalia *Berta *Ward *Harold *Bostro *Lockjaw *Splinters *Marzano *Fisheye *Silky *Horace *Layman *Hardy *Horace *Belle *Minnie *Raleigh *Graham *Cuthbert *Segal *Shmelmey *Shmarton *Rosetta *Colby *Ernest *Rudolph *Misha *Maya *Dr. Avogadro *Paige *Myrtle *Dylan *Viv *Pepper *Checker *Slate *Beacon *Beasly *Parrot *Catanova *Subject 3 Cameo *Anton Herzen, in a special puzzle: The Diabolical Box Reopened *Nigel, also appearing in the puzzle: The Diabolical Box Reopened Puzzles See Unwound Future Puzzle Index. Chapters : There are a total of fifteen chapters including the Prologue and Epilogue. *'Prologue' - The Clock Shop on Midland Road *'Chapter 1' - Is This The Future? *'Chapter 2' - A Boy Named Luke *'Chapter 3' - The Enigmatic Future *'Chapter 4' - Back to the Present *'Chapter 5 '- The Forgotten Case *'Chapter 6' - Traveling Companions *'Chapter 7' - Chinatown *'Chapter 8' - A Meeting by the River *'Chapter 9' - The Master of the Towering Pagoda *'Chapter 10' - Across the Thames *'Chapter 11' - The Time Machine Facility *'Chapter 12' - The Truth Revealed *'Chapter 13' - The Stronghold of Madness *'Epilogue' - The Unwound Future Boxarts LF European Cover.jpg|''British Box Art'' Layton3.jpg|''Japanese Box Art'' UF NA Cover.jpg|''North American Box Art'' UF German Cover.jpg|''German Box Art'' UF Spanish Cover.jpg|''Spanish Box Art'' UF French Cover.jpg|''French Box Art'' UF Italian Cover.png|''Italian Box Art'' UF Dutch Cover.png|''Dutch Box Art'' Professor Layton Lost Future Australian Box Art.jpg|Australian Box Art Media Soundtrack Main Theme External Links *Official English website *Official Japanese website Trivia *An outside composer, Ann Sally, was brought in to compose the game's ending theme, "Time Travel". There are three versions; one with Japanese vocals, one played on piano, and one with the vocals replaced by a saxophone solo. The latter appears in Unwound Future, though it was renamed "A Journey Through Time" for Lost Future. *This is the first time in the ''Professor Layton'' series that Layton takes off his hat. *In the game trailers, when the title is shown in front of a clock, the clock is inscribed with the words "Spring and Cogg Timepieces", referring to the owners of the Midland Road clock shop, Spring and Cogg. de:Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft es:El profesor Layton y el Futuro Perdido Category:Games